Stuck in the Gender Shift
by Silverwing013
Summary: A fan is summoned to the world of Supernatural. The Winchester in the mirror world is not as he should appear. Fake U.S. Marshall, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?


Let's face it. If Dean Winchester were a girl, he'd be fucking sexy.

That chunk of hair sticking up from his forehead would have a hand sweeping through it to push waves of hair back. Really, loose hair you ask me. But it's true. That ever the same short hair would be long and loose. I don't see him wearing his hair up and out of the way. He's practical, but not when it comes to his vices.

Hamburgers and pie. Despite any need to keep his body filled with top pier fuel for best running in his job of quick wits, it is hamburgers and pie all the way.

That car. I'm sorry, his baby. Scratch her, change the music, spill a drink…well, let's pray you happen to be his vice number one.

Music. That music. A brazen giveaway to the cops in false names, to blast your entrance to a battle proclaimed to take at least half the Earth with it, a joke when a sheriff is shot. But not the deputy. Of course. I'm surprised this man didn't quote ZZ Top the first time he put on a 'monkey suit' for his job.

Every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.

Girls. Oh wait, I apologize.

Girls, girls, girls.

Those girls are the vice he holds that, if he were a girl, he'd make sure he was fucking sexy. Whether as a girl it would hold true to girls or gender change would be hand in hand with a switch on the playing field to guys. That word change doesn't ring as much fun as singing our Motley Crue song of just a few seconds ago does it?

Oh, you say. That makes sense. Long, wavy hair swept back as he would shoot some hot thing a green eyed look past the strands? Oh yeah. This makes sense.

No.

Okay, yes. But not really why that, as a girl, he'd be pissed and claim vengeance on anyone who might slice a few locks off. Why that long hair? Let's face it again. If Dean Winchester were a girl, he'd be fucking sexy. But this doesn't equal long hair. He'd be fucking sexy with or without that long hair.

Vice number one.

Because, if we're changing genders here, everything can change right along with it. And very nonpractical long hair is apparently part of it.

Vice number one.

Family. There is nothing he wouldn't do for family. We've seen the proof. Nothing. I could give all the examples in the world, but you don't need that. You know that. Because I know who's reading this. Blood or experience, once he considers you family, that's it. Vice number one. Nothing compares to that one. Nothing. None of the rest of his vices.

His hair wouldn't be practical.

See. He's a boy after his mother after all. Long. Wavy. Loose. It makes sense.

That's the only reason I can think of in why a certain girl went postal on the lady who smiled brightly at me waking up. The lady who then threatened me to tell me everything I knew about the Winchesters.

It was a name. A street, a town, a gun.

The hunters.

Hunters? Supernatural? It was just a show.

That's right. A show.

Tell me. Now. I need ammo against their family.

There was more. Enough that I thought the lady crazy for believing them real to that amount. Like a real life Becky. The holy shit, they picked a character of that kind to represent the Supernatural fan base? And like Becky, this lady did things about it. I got off light. Smacks, hits, and kicks. They hurt. But a person can live after that.

But what I got before was nothing to her chanting stuff, throwing bags at the one who walked in, was invited in. Sauntering in with an amused smile as she joked.

Do you really believe in all this stuff?

Of course I do. And so do you and your family!

The lady was not crazy. Her chanting stuff and hex bags worked. A witch. And Winchesters.

Let me tell you this. A fan's dreams and a fan's nightmares. Dreams aren't real. Only fun to imagine. An escape from real life. But actually happening? Being part of the Winchester story is nothing a fan or anyone wants. Magically part of a story I enjoyed watching on the television is not something I wanted like Becky would enjoy being part of after reading the books.

Yes, books. Pay attention to the story. To that life. You know that life.

I'm either going to be a victim killed, a victim saved finding out that all this shit is real, or turn out to be a person of interest which pretty much is the same as option one and two combined. Except there is a hell of a lot more of this shit is real happening to me before I eventually get killed.

Can I just pray for option two? No interest here. I did very much hope there was no listening done as the lady I formally thought as crazy was questioning my knowledge of the Winchester family. But the summoning was written down in the crazy lady's book, describing how the person summoned would have the knowledge of the seeker. So of course you're interested.

I said nothing of the Winchesters, not really. The usual descriptions of the show, to which she threatened me more and to not mess with her. What did she expect from me? It was a fairly popular long running show. A show. Crazy lady.

Yeah, crazy lady is still going to be crazy lady even though she was correct about Supernatural being real.

There were screams and writhing on the floor when crazy lady attacked by ways of a witch.

What did you even put in that thing?

Bird bones, a spider's egg, a lock of the victim's hair.

Green eyes peeked through her sweaty strands.

You bitch!

And postal. I watched, tied to my chair, which was such an overseen thing in Supernatural. But I watched as she lost her shit over a lock of her hair. She. Lost it. She lost her shit. And I lost my shit.

Here I am, sitting in a motel room, supposed to be writing about what happened for this girl to read. Since I had trouble speaking about it. She shoved a pile of papers at me. Printed research of on the other side. Four strange deaths, one for each page. Flip it over and look.

All that staring me in the face and I obsess over hair.

Searching for reason in madness I guess.

I don't know what your reaction is going to be after reading this. Well, bad. Because I am fairly familiar with the pendant hanging at your neck. A gift. From family. Just as mine was a gift. Because I'm no Becky. Someone very important in my life gave it to me. That's the only way a fan should have something meaning that in the Supernatural show.

And I already know I fucked up earlier in writing this, so to hell with it if I write it again. Books and Becky is already written in pen. This is all written in pen. There's already interest in me. You know I know crap about you, you said your own swear when you read the summoning details.

Fuck! Did the bitch already summon knowledge about our family?

Your glare over at her unconscious body was truly terrifying. I would know. Because it slid over and found me tied up in the next room. Hide it all you want. From me. From the victim. But I saw it.

And I saw the show. I know my life is officially screwed.

You're Dean Winchester.

Or at least, you're the girl version of him.

You're a dog with a bone. You'd want to know everything I know about your family.

And most of this probably makes sense to you.

Well, it's also probably really high on the weird-o-monitor, but still it looks to me like there's enough traits similar enough that I'm likely pretty spot on in my reasons of your hair as a girl. Color of eyes and hair. The pendant. Your joking attitude, skills at hand to hand combat, researching weird happenings, fighting everything that is classified under supernatural.

The thing that doesn't make sense?

Becky.

Because even though I don't see any others of the Winchester family here fighting with you, like I said you know you'd do anything for family there and especially protecting them, I don't think the girl version of you looks young for her age. Although you'd like that for the vice of song number two, this job ages you. I know I look younger than what I am, but you look like what someone my age should look like.

At twenty-six, Dean Winchester has not met Becky.

A Dean Winchester at twenty-six, the long running show of Supernatural, well, it's just getting ready to begin. Long running.

Talk about someone who knows too much in a world primed to fuck you over in the worst and shittest ways possible.

At least I started this whole thing out with a compliment.

Not that it matters.

Because, from here on out, nothing fucking sexy is going to happen to me.

I am just plain fucked.

* * *

One shot now. Gauging interest for possibly more. I already juggle more stories than I know I should, but it doesn't stop them from appearing in my head. Series of one shots with the Winchester family being girls or follow this character through the Supernatural storyline or leave it as is?

One shots, simple shift of if the Winchester boys were the Winchester girls.

Three sisters follow their mother's footsteps as they travel through the country hunting down evil supernatural creatures. If that doesn't sound right, then join the club of knowing everything and nothing all at the same time. But the rest of you got all the luck in that. I, however, do not.

A fan is summoned to the world of Supernatural. The Winchester in the mirror world is not as he should appear. Fake U.S. Marshall, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?


End file.
